


I've Got You

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: First Time, Gentle Sex, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Tender Sex, Touch-Starved Alec Hardy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Alec and Bill's first time together.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	I've Got You

Alec and Bill sat next to each on the hotel bed, quietly. The curtains were drawn, the door locked, jackets, shoes, and ties already removed, a tension in the air. Alec's hands were tightly gripping the fabric of his slacks, to quell the shaking. His breathing was quiet and gentle as he tried to relax. Bill watched him, unsure what to do or say. Finally, he reached over and touched Alec's shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"We don't have to do this tonight, Alec," he whispered. "Not if you're not ready. We can go as slow you need to."

"No, I want to do this," Alec said, his brown eyes meeting Bill's blue ones. "It's just that....it's been so long since I've been with anyone. I'm scared that I, you know, could mess it up somehow."

"It's been a long time since I've been with anyone too," Bill admitted. "Since my divorce I've just been...afraid to let anyone close." He tilted Alec's chin up slightly. "But we can figure this out together, right?"

"Yeah," Alec agreed. "Together."

Bill smiled and stroked his cheek, drawing him in for a kiss. Alec sighed into the kiss, his hand coming up to grip Bill's wrist. Their free hands met on the cover, fingers intertwining as Alec laid down, letting Bill straddle him without breaking their kiss. Bill licked across Alec's bottom lip, asking for permission that the other man granted. Their tongues met, exploring, tasting. Bill pinned their joined hands next to Alec's head, deepening the kiss. His other hand trailed from Alec's cheek, across his neck, stroking his chest through the shirt. Alec moaned a little at the feeling, his hand moving to cup the back of Bill's head, tangling in his hair. Bill pulled away, tugging on the Scotsman's bottom lip as he did, eliciting a whine from the man.

"Can I take your shirt off?" Bill asked, his voice sounding rough.

Alec nodded, his pupils dilated, his lips red and slick. Bill slowly unbuttoned Alec's white dress shirt, kissing each section of skin he revealed. Alec made a low noise, like a moan and a whimper. He sat up to let Bill toss his shirt to the floor, goosebumps appearing across his lithe chest. Bill licked his lips, eyeing his lover's chest, skinny but with sinewy muscles, covered in thick hair that followed a trail down his slender belly. His nipples were erect already, beckoning to Bill. The American leaned down to kiss Alec again, enjoying the addicting taste of his lips. Alec moaned softly into the kiss, only to whine again when Bill pulled away. His eyes looked shiny, and looked almost black with need. Bill kissed his nose, before moving to his jaw, Alec's stubble tickling his face as he kissed his way to the Scot's neck, where he sucked a mark into the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"Masters," Alec gasped, his accent getting thicker. "Please."

"Patience, Alec," Bill whispered, his breath hot against the man's bare skin.

He left more marks across Alec's right shoulder, down to his chest. He licked up the small scar from his pacemaker operation, making Alec keen and arch his back. Bill smirked and latched onto a nipple, swirling his hot tongue around the bud. Alec moaned loudly, cupping Bill's head. The American smiled, sucking a bruise onto the nipple and then moving to the other one, leaving a matching mark.

"Bill," Alec breathed urgently.

Bill stopped his ministrations instantly and looked up into Alec's face. He was flushed pink all the way down to his chest, his eyes huge and dark, his lips red as wine.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked. "Do you want to stop?"

"No," Alec answered quickly. "I just....I want to see you." He licked his lips. "Can I take your shirt off?"

Bill smiled and sat up. "Of course."

Alec reached up, his hands shaking a little as he unbuttoned Bill's shirt, then slid it off his shoulders to the floor. Bill sighed, closing his eyes and tipping his head back as Alec's warm hands caressed his chest and his stomach reverently.

"You're bloody gorgeous, Bill," Alec breathed.

Bill chuckled and opened his eyes, smiling down at his lover. He leaned down to kiss him again, gently.

"Not as beautiful as you, Alec," he whispered against their lips.

Alec blushed deeply and turned away, muttering under his breath. Bill guided him to look over again, kissing him soundly before kissing his way back down his chest to his belly. He dipped his tongue into Alec's navel, and his lover squeaked, hips jolting off the bed slightly. Bill laughed and held him still, palming the Scot's erection through his trousers. Alec moaned, pushing his hips up into Bill's hand. The American laughed and took pity on his lover, unbuckling his belt, popping the buttons, lowering the zipper. He tossed Alec's slacks to the floor, leaving him in just his tight, grey boxer-briefs. There was a wet spot growing larger on the fabric.

"Alec," Bill murmured.

He mouthed at the bulge, wetting the tip through the fabric with his tongue, warming it. His own cock so hard it was almost painful, leaking in his pants, but he wanted to focus on Alec, wanted to make this good for him. Bill continued to tease Alec's erection, until his lover whined, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at Bill. 

"Stop teasing, Masters," he breathed. "I need you." 

Bill's cock pulsed at the need in his lover's voice. He took the waistband of Alec's underwear between his teeth and pulled them off slowly. Alec hissed and arched his back as his erection snapped up against his belly, pearly liquid leaking from the head. Bill was sightly nervous. He'd experimented a few times in his younger days, but not since he'd gotten married. He took Alec's length in hand, feeling how hot and heavy it was as he stroked it gently, slowly. Alec moaned, high and needy, pushing his hips up. Bill continued to stroke, running his thumb over the head before guiding the length to his mouth, sucking lightly. Alec tasted salty and sweet and bitter, a combination Bill instantly wanted more of. He took more of Alec into his mouth, licking stripes up the shaft, tonguing the slit, wrapping his tongue around the length. Alec's hand came down to tangle in his hair.

"Fuck, Bill, your mouth," he moaned. "Christ, that feel's good."

Bill hummed, the vibrations making his lover's breath hitch. He sucked and stroked, hollowing his cheeks, listening as Alec's moan got louder and needier. Suddenly, he tugged sharply on Bill's hair, and the American pulled off, a strand of drool hanging off his lip.

"I want to come with you inside me," Alec panted. "Please, Bill. I need you in me."

"Alec," Bill groaned.

He fumbled for the fastenings of his slacks and pulled them and his briefs down, hissing when the cool hotel room air hit his hot skin. His erection was hard and leaking as he grabbed the lube and condoms from the bedside table, tossing them onto the bed. He climbed onto the mattress, settling between Alec's legs again. The Scotsman was eyeing Bill's cock.

"Do you want me to....return the favor?" he asked, blushing.

"No," Bill answered, stroking his face. "I want to make this about you."

Alec blushed harder but nodded. Bill kissed him and grabbed the lube, popping the cap open and slicking some of his fingers.

"This might feel a little uncomfortable," he told Alec. "But try to relax, alright?"

Alec nodded, his eyes a little glossy. Bill rubbed his leg with his other hand while the other stroked his ass, probing at his entrance. He gently eased one finger in, and Alec instantly tensed, gripping the sheets in his fists, his eyes tightly shut. His hole clenched around Bill's finger, preventing him from moving. Bill leaned down, kissing Alec's inner thigh and stroking his leg.

"Deep breaths, Alec," he murmured. "Try and relax."

Alec nodded, exhaling deeply. His hole relaxed, and Bill pushed further in. He let Alec get used to the intrusion before adding a second digit, scissoring them. Alec threw his head back, gasping in pleasure. Bill added a third, grazed Alec's prostate, and his lover jolted off the bed slightly, his cock smearing precome across his belly. His eyes were huge and dark as he stared at Bill hungrily.

"Fuck me, Bill," he pleaded. "Please."

Bill hastened to comply. He pulled his fingers out of Alec's hole, making him whine at the loss, then tore open one of the condoms with his teeth. He started to roll it on, but Alec interjected.

"Wait," he said.

Bill stopped. "What is it?"

"Do we really...need one of those?" Alec asked, rubbing his neck. "We both haven't been with anyone, right? So we should be okay, yeah?"

Bill knew he had a point. Neither of them had been intimate with anyone in years. He tossed the condoms aside and picked up the lube again, slicking himself up, grunting at the cold. He hoisted one of Alec's legs onto his shoulder, lining himself up with Alec's entrance. Alec took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck.

"You ready?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Alec whispered. "Take me, Bill."

Bill moaned and kissed him, sliding inside Alec's slick entrance. Both men moaned loudly as Bill bottomed out. Alec was so warm and wet and tight. He clearly hadn't done this before. Alec was panting, eyes closed again.

"You're so big, Bill," he moaned.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked with as much control he could muster. "Can I move?"

"Yeah," Alec breathed, opening his eyes again. "Please."

Bill kissed him again and began to thrust. Alec's hands dug into his skin, leaving red tracks. He was moaning and mewling, and Bill realized he could feel wetness on his cheeks. He opened his eyes and saw that Alec was crying. Concerned, Bill stilled his movement and brushed Alec's cheek, wiping the tears away.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No," Alec replied, shaking his head. "It's....just been awhile. Like I said."

Tears trickled down his face. Bill kissed them away, tasting the saltiness of them as he started moving again. They moved in unison, Alec lifting his hips to meet Bill's thrusts. The bed squeaked, banging into the wall, mingling with the noises of skin on skin, moans of passion, Alec's soft cries. Bill shifted angle and stabbed Alec's prostate dead-on. The Scotsman screamed, arching his back, dragging his nails down Bill's back, leaving scratches. Bill moaned at the pleasure and pain, giving into the lust and love and need he'd been feeling for Alec since they'd first met. He snaked a hand between them, jerking Alec's cock in time with their movements.

"Fuck, Bill, fuck that feels good," Alec keened. "Don't fucking stop. Please don't bloody stop."

"I'm not stopping until you come," Bill growled against their lips. "Come for me, Alec."

Alec convulsed, his cock spurting hot seed over Bill's fist and across their bellies. His already-tight heat grew even tighter around Bill, and his tears were still flowing as he slumped against the bed, panting. He looked up at Bill, his eyes red and swollen and so, so, vulnerable. Bill came with a loud cry, his cock pulsing, seed filling Alec deeply. He collapsed on top of Alec, breathing heavily, sweat and come sticking to their skin. Alec rubbed Bill's back, kissing his neck lightly. Bill regained his strength and pulled out of his lover carefully, wiping Alec's tears away when he whimpered at the loss. He grabbed some cloths from the side table and wiped Alec's thighs and belly, cleaning the sweat and seed off his flesh. He tossed them into the hamper by the door, then laid down, pulling Alec against his chest.

"I love you," Alec said, so softly Bill almost didn't hear him. Bill froze, his hand stopping its petting of Alec's sweaty hair, and looked down at his lover, who was looking across the room, biting at his lip. Bill touched Alec's chin, tilting his face up to look into his brown eyes and tear-streaked face.

"I love you too, Alec," Bill whispered. "So much."

Alec smiled, and they kissed again. They laid in comfortable silence, until Alec fall asleep, his breath tickling Bill's skin. Bill stayed awake for awhile, stroking his lover's hair, holding close, not wanting to separate from the touch of their naked skin under the hotel's soft bedding.


End file.
